Gara-Gara Hape Rusak
by Kyuuichi Azurin
Summary: Cowok mana yang berani nelpon rumah pacarnya, ngajak pacaran? Apalagi bokap pacarnya macem Om Hiashi. Sumpah, Sasuke yang katanya cowok paling macho di sekolah aja gak akan berani nelpon Om Haruno ngajak Sakura pacaran! /semi-drabble/romance?/


_To: Hinata-chan_

_**Hai, lagi apa nih? Xd**_

Send.

Nggak lama, hape flip oren gue geter. Hinata-chan pasti bales. Cihuy! Ternyata pas gue liat:

_Message was not sent._

Anti klimaks.

Gue langsung masang muka asem seasem-asemnya. Kampret, gue kira Hinata udah bales. Ternyata nggak kekirim.

Kenapa, ya? Gue udah beli pulsa kok kemaren di warungnya Bang Kakuzu. Ngutang, sih. Ah tapi goceng doang. Gue juga gamau kebanyakan ngutang sama tuh rentenir satu. Bisa jadi pembokatnya seumur idup gue kalo gabisa bayar.

Sinyal? Masa di kota besar kayak Konoha begini bisa miskin sinyal? Kalo gue lagi main ke tempat sepupu gue Gaara yang di Suna ntu mah bener kalo kaga ada sinyal. Ini Konoha, bos! Kota Metropolitan gitu, loh.

Ah, indosut lagi error kali. Coba gue kirim lagi deh.

Ternyata notif laknat itu muncul lagi: _Message was not sent_.

_Dear_ operator indosut, lo mau cari ribut sama gue, hah? Ayo sini, gue gak takut! _Sincerely_, manusia jatuh cinta.

Ah, tapi kan si operator itu nggak tau apa-apa. Nanti gue disangka ngefitnah orang nggak berdosa, lagi. Gue coba telpon Hinata-chan deh. Sekali-kali, hehehe. Masa bilangnya pacaran tapi gak pernah nelpon?

_Tuut tuut tuut_

Kok nggak nyambung-nyambung, ya?

_Maaf, telepon yang anda hubungi sedang tidak aktif atau berada di luar jangkauan_.

Kampret _part_ dua. Mbak operator, saya tau suara mbak itu sekseh nan gaul. Tapi saya butuh nelpon Hinata-chan, mbak. Plisdeh.

Kayaknya nggak ada pilihan lain selain nggelundung galauin Hinata-chan di kasur untuk malem ini. Huft.

Sialan, kan gue lagi kangen sama Hinata-chan.

.

.

**G**ara-**G**ara **H**ape **R**usak © **K**yuuichi **A**zurin

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

**_Warnings_**: Bahasa tidak sesuai EYD, Penyebutan _brand_ tanpa _copyright_, humor yang diharapkan tidak gagal_, semi-drabble_, _Rate T for_ _bad language_.

_**I've warned you**__. Enjoy_

.

.

Pagi hari yang damai, suara burung berkicauan, dan ditemani dengan suara-suara khas pagi yang lainnya. Termasuk jam weker Naruto yang bunyinya konon dapat menggetarkan dunia dalam sekali hentak. Oke, weker tidak menghentak. _Goyang gergaji does_.

"**ANJRIT GUE KESIANGAN!"**

Teriakan indah pun ikut mewarnai pagi hari yang (katanya) damai tersebut.

Meloncat dari tempat tidur, Naruto segera menyikat gigi, mencuci muka, dan melepas baju piyama garis-garis-unyu-nya lalu menggantinya dengan kemeja putih serta celana panjang hitam. Semuanya dilakukan dengan satu gerakan. Yah, bayangkan sendiri repotnya. Oh iya, tanpa mandi. Untung tokoh utama kita yang satu ini udah ganteng, -atau setidaknya merasa udah ganteng.

Menyambar dasi dan jas, Naruto berlari mengejar bis yang baru saja lewat. Semacam iklan biskuat gitu deh. Tau kan? Yang sebenernya tinggal teriak '_BANG SAYA MAU NAIK BANG'_ dikit aja pasti abangnya denger. Eh, malah dikejar-_-

Lupakan adegan Naruto yang lagi kejar-kejaran sama bis. Dan lagipula kayaknya dia udah berhasil naik, tuh.

Kenapa dia bisa kesiangan?

Tanyakan saja sama rumput yang bergoyang~ Bercanda! Jangan timpuk saya pake sandal gitu, dong!

Terus kenapa?!

Benar sekali, saudara-saudara. Tadi malem, Naruto nggak bisa tidur karena menjadi abege galau dadakan karena kangen sama pacarnya. _Poor_ Naruto, kesian deh lo. Liat aja tuh, kantong matanya. Udah kayak anak kembar aja sama Gaa—eh panda deng. Hu.

Dari tadi malem, Naruto cuma glundung-glundung gak jelas dengan sejuta pertanyaan yang pesta di dalem kepala pirangnya. Pertanyaannya sih gak jauh-jauh dari: Hinata lagi apa? Dimana? Sama siapa? Hapenya kemana sih? Atau jangan-jangan Hinata diculik terus hapenya dijual ke ITC terdekat?

Nar, lo kangen sama Hinata atau hapenya?

Akhirnya nyampe sekolah juga.

Abis ngaca di spion bis yang baru aja dia naikin, Naruto melangkah menyongsong gerbang sekolah dengan senyum sejuta wattnya. Bahasa kerennya sih _rise and shine_. Tapi sayang Naruto yang nilai bahasa Inggrisnya gak jauh dari angka 4 itu gak tau artinya.

Eh, ada Hinata lewat.

"Hinata!" Naruto manggil Hinata dengan semangat 45. Hinata noleh, lalu mereka tatap-tatapan.

Dramatis.

"Kemaren hape kamu kenapa? Kok gabisa aku hubungin?"

Nggak peka sama suasana romantis yang udah susah payah dibikinin sama author, Naruto Cuma menanyakan hal yang menjadi faktor utama yang ikut campur dalam lingkar mata hitam kurang tidurnya, tanpa ada cipika-cipiki, peluk-peluk, atau apapun yang bisa dibilang termasuk adegan roman.

Hinata nunduk kayak biasanya. Emang ceritanya dia suka malu gitu kan, ya?

"H-hape aku rusak, Nar"

Baru aja Naruto mau nanya yang macem-macem (kayak kenapa bisa rusak? Hape mahal kok rusak? Terus aku kalo mau hubungin kamu gimana?), Hinata cepet-cepet nambahin kalimatnya.

"K-kalo mau nelpon, ke telpon rumah aku aja"

Naruto beku, terus runtuh jadi abu, dan terbang ke langit yang sekarang tiba-tiba mendung warna abu-abu.

Telpon ke rumah Hinata? Kalo Hinata yang angkat, sih, gak ada masalah.

Nah kalo Om Hiashi atau Neji?

Itu namanya **mati**, Nar.

.

**kyuuichiazurin**

.

Sekarang, jam tujuh malem waktu apartemen Naruto.

Naruto bukan orang yang gampang panik. Kalopun panik biasanya juga dia bakal pamer-pamer senyum sepuluh jari dan secara ajaib semuanya jadi cerah dan berbunga-bunga. Tapi sekarang dia lagi sendirian di apartemen, bersama dengan sebongkah telepon genggam tidak berdosa yang cuma dia liatin dari tadi. Kalo senyum-senyum sendiri, dia bisa dianggep gila, bro.

Nggak kok, Naruto nggak gila. Tenang aja. _Author_ ini juga gak tega bikin Naruto jadi gila, _please guys_.

Dia cuma lagi ngumpulin kekuatan dan keberanian—

Buat ngalahin raja setan.

Nggak deng.

Buat nelpon kediaman Hyuuga.

'_Setakut itu, Nar? Banci lo!'_

Sebenernya sih itu yang dia pikirin dari tadi. Tapi, abis mikir-mikir lagi siapa sih yang gak takut nelpon pacar lewat telpon rumah dengan niat pengen ngobrol pacaran, terus diangkat sama bapaknya? Apalagi bapaknya punya muka sangar, suara garang, sama mata putih tajam menusuk kayak Om Hiashi.

Sumpah, Sasuke yang katanya cowok paling macho di sekolah aja gak akan berani nelpon Om Haruno ngajak anaknya pacaran.

Naruto galau.

Telpon?

Nggak.

Telpon?

Ah tapi nanti kalo Om Hiashi yang ngangkat dia bilang apa?

'_Permisi om, ini saya Uzumaki Naruto om' _

'_**Oh iya Nak Naruto, ada keperluan apa?'**_

'_Saya bisa bicara sama anak om gak?'_

'_**Neji kan? Sebentar saya panggilkan.'**_

'_B-bukan om! Saya mau ngomong sama anak om yang satunya'_

'_**Hinata? Kamu mau apa sama Hinata?!'**_

'_Saya kangen sama dia, Om…'_

Gila, bisa-bisa dia nggak bisa ngeliat matahari besok paginya lagi. Dan cuma skenario hina itu doang yang kepikiran di otaknya dia kalo dia beneran nelpon.

Kalo nggak nelpon?

Aduh kangennya udah di ujung tanduk…

Meyakin-yakinkan hatinya sendiri –dan juga meyakinkan kalo dia udah beli cukup pulsa biar bisa ngobrol lama, Naruto mencet nomer rumah Hinata yang udah dia kasih tadi pagi.

_**Tuut tuut**_

Nada sambung terdengar, Naruto tiba-tiba jadi kebelet pipis saking tegangnya. _Nar, tenang Nar! Ini cuma nelpon, belom ngelamar ke depan calon mertua!_

"**Halo? Hyuuga disini."**

Deg.

Naruto mulai ngerasa jantungnya gak bener. Napasnya mendadak satu-satu. Yang ngangkat telpon… Om Hiashi.

Shit.

Kalo Neji sih masih mending, bisa pura-pura nanya soal kostum bola, kek. Atau kolor yang dia pake hari ini, kek. Atau apa, kek.

"I-iya. S-saya Uzumaki Naruto. H-hinatanya ada?"

"**Oh ada. Kamu ada perlu apa sama anak saya?"**

_Ada perlu apa, Nar?! PIKIR CEPETAN PIKIR_. Naruto mikir keras biar skenario sebelumnya dimana Uzumaki-Naruto-meninggalkan-dunia-dan-tidak-bisa-melihat-mentari-pagi-lagi itu nggak kejadian.

"M-mau nanya pe-er om…"

_MEN, ANAK SMA MACEM APAAN YANG NANYA PE-ER LEWAT TELPON RUMAH?_

Naruto nyumpahin kegoblokannya sendiri sambil keringetan dingin meratapi dua detik yang berasa lama banget buat Naruto yang lagi nungguin Om Hiashi ngomong lagi.

"**Oh. Sebentar saya panggilkan**."

HUFF. Naruto menghembuskan nafas terakhir—ehem, lega. Ternyata masih ada aja orang tua yang percaya sama alesan nanya pe-er kacangan gitu. Untung Om Hiashi bego –eh? Mikir apaan lu Nar?

Naruto siul-siul bahagia.

Gak lama, kedengeran suara orang turun tangga… lalu suara Hinata _beybeh_ tercintanya.

"**N-naruto-kun?"**

"Hinata-chan! Aku kangen banget sama kamu tau gak, hape kamu pake acara rusak sih"

Naruto monyong-monyong depan telpon. Hinata senyum merah-malu-malu kayak biasanya.

Lalu mereka lanjut ngobrol. Lumayan lama.

Sampai akhirnya…

_**Hinata, kamu ngapain nelpon lama banget sambil senyum-senyum gitu? Emangnya Naruto pacar kamu? Katanya nanya pe-er?**_

Suara bokapnya Hinata kedengeran dari jauh. Naruto keringet dingin (lagi). Lalu kedengeran suara ketawa groginya Hinata.

_**Sini tou-san mau ngomong sama Naruto.**_

_God damn it_. Dan sekarang, Naruto hampir pipis di celana. _APA? KENAPA? APA SALAH GUE? KENAPA HARUS GUE YANG JADI –CALON- MENANTUNYA OM HIASHI? KENAPA HINATA ITU BUKAN ANAKNYA OM HARUNO YANG SELO ABIS? KENAPAA?_

Inner Naruto ngutuk abis-abisan.

"_**Naruto"**_

"I-iya, Om ehehe ehehe"

Sumpah, kalo suara bisa ngebunuh, Naruto udah mati mengenaskan sekarang.

"_**Telponnya disambung kapan-kapan ya, Hinatanya mau belajar."**_

Suara telpon dibanting.

Naruto beku.

Keputusannya untuk nelpon Hinata ke rumahnya –salah besar.

_Untung cuma disuruh berenti nelfon, Nar. Belom disuruh putus._

_._

**Fin**.

.

**a/n:** HAHAHAHA WHAT THE FRICK IS THIS IDK ANYMORE. Jadi ceritanya ini versi 2000% lebih dramatis dari pas gue nelpon rumah /temen/ gue, dan yang ngangkat… emaknya. Men, itu bikin groginya luar biasa. Tapi gue berhasil -w- Poor you, Naruto.

So, mind to tell me what you think about this /story/?


End file.
